


Dream of me

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Attempt at Humor, Dreams, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied Changki, Maybe - Freeform, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, One Shot, Romance, mentioned Im Changkyun | IM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “We’re kissing. I don’t know his name, but we’re kissing.” That was all Maggie could think while she ran her fingers through the stranger’s hair. He grabbed Maggie by the waist and pulled her closer, then moved his lips towards her neck. He was tall and incredibly gorgeous. He looked straight out of a dream.And that’s exactly what that was, a dream.





	Dream of me

_“We’re kissing. I don’t know his name, but we’re kissing.”_ That was all Maggie could think while she ran her fingers through the stranger’s hair. He grabbed Maggie by the waist and pulled her closer, then moved his lips towards her neck. He was tall and incredibly gorgeous, and Maggie couldn’t help but think he wouldn’t have even spared her a glance if they were in any other situation. He looked straight out of a dream. And that’s exactly what that was, a dream. Maggie knew that because there was no way on Earth she’d be at a party, let alone kissing someone whose name she didn’t know.

The stranger was kissing Maggie’s neck with so much passion she knew it’d leave a mark if it were a real kiss. He bite the lobe of her ear, softly, and she let out a quiet sigh. She could feel his smile as he slowly moved his face to kiss her lips again. They were in the corner of a room full of other people dancing. There were some red solo cups on the floor, and Maggie could hear some music, too. Of course, she couldn’t concentrate on any details other than the good-looking person that was exploring her mouth with his tongue. She broke the kiss and the stranger looked at her like he was about to say something, but there was a loud noise making it impossible for Maggie to hear anything. She looked at him, puzzled. “What? I can’t hear you!” she said, trying to sound louder than the ringing on her ears. The stranger opened his mouth again and gestured. She heard nothing but the noise.

 

“Maggie! We’re going to be late, wake up!” someone was shaking her by the shoulder. Her roommate. Maggie opened her eyes. The alarm clock was still going off, and her friend was leaning over her, trying to reach it.

“Mags, please stop that noise, I can’t bear it anymore.”

“I’m sorry, Kate,” she mumbled, turning around to get the clock. “I need to buy a different one, the sound this one makes is so annoying.”

“Or you could use your phone to set an alarm, like everyone else.” suggested Kate, opening the window on their room.

“Where are we going again?” asked Maggie, still confused from her dream.

“Why are you my best friend, truly, I can’t understand. You agreed to come with me to the art exhibition last Monday, we even talked about getting lunch afterwards!”

Maggie sat on the bed and looked for her phone. It was7:30 in the morning. She vaguely remembered having that conversation with Kate, but the feeling of the dream still lingers.

“Yes, yes, I remember now, sorry. I just had the realest dream… and I’m so confused. There was this party…”

“Mags. Get out of bed and start getting ready, you can tell me on our way to the gallery.”

Maggie opened a drawer to get a shirt and entered the bathroom.

“We’re meeting some of your classmates, right?” she asked Kate, who was tying up her shoes since she was ready to leave.

“Yes we are!” she sat on the bed, waiting for Maggie to finish getting dressed. “Now, tell me about that dream, but make it quick.”

“There was this party,” Maggie began, “and I can’t remember how I got there or where it was, but I was dancing and there was this absolutely handsome guy who started dancing with me. And we made out. Like, a lot.” Maggie went out of the bathroom and put on her sneakers. “I remember we talked a little, maybe about the weather. It was crazy. And it seemed so real.”

“It was just a dream, Mags.”

 

They left their room and go to the shared kitchen at the end of the hall. They lived in the college dorms, so they shared the common spaces with eight other people. Kate made some coffee while Maggie took a couple of protein bars to eat on the go.

“Here, drink this.” Kate gave her a red solo cup, filled with coffee. Maggie laughed.

“Coffee on a red solo cup, this sums up my life in college.”

“Well, we can’t take our mugs to the gallery, can we?” Kate sipped her coffee. “Also, why were you dreaming about a party? You’ve only been to one in your life.”

“You think I know? It was just a dream, as you said.”

They walked down the stairs to the front door of their building.

“What were your friends’ names again?”

“Kihyun and Minhyuk. You’ll like them, they’re very nice. So don’t worry.”

Maggie bite her lip. As an introvert, she didn’t really enjoy meeting new people, therefore she couldn’t help feeling nervous. Of course, Kate knew that, but she was an extrovert on a mission. So far, she had managed to introduce her best friend to almost everybody in their dorm floor by casually showing up with Maggie when she knew they were cooking, watching a movie or playing a game in any of the common spaces of the building.

 

When they reached the bus stop, Kate’s friends were already there. One had light brown hair and the other one’s was dark. They looked about the same height, and were concentrated reading something on one of the boy’s phones, but they looked up when they saw the girls approaching.

“Hey, guys. This is my friend Maggie, please be kind to her!” said Kate with a wide smile on her face.

“Hi, I’m Minhyuk! And this is Kihyun. Don’t be fooled by his grumpy appearance, he’s actually a softie,” said the one with dark hair, putting his phone on his pocket. Kihyun hit his arm, frowning.

“I’m not grumpy” he complained.

“Of course you’re not.” Minhyuk smiled brightly and winked at him.

“Nice to meet you,” said Maggie, smiling as well.

 

They talked about random stuff all the way to the art gallery, and Maggie felt quite at ease after a while. She found out the exhibition was made of different local artists’ pieces.  Kate and Minhyuk wanted to go because they were art students, while Kihyun was there to support an older friend who was exhibiting a couple of his works in the gallery.

 

Once they arrived, they went separate ways because Kihyun wanted to find his friend. The two girls and Minhyuk started walking around the room, looking at the different objects and photographs.

“Kihyun’s friend took this one,” said Minhyuk quietly. “He’s very good, but he quit his course a few months ago.”

“This is beautiful. Why did he quit?” she muttered as she tilted her head, looking at the photograph.

“Family issues,” said a voice from behind them.

Maggie turned around to see Kihyun with someone else, whom she presumed was his friend - the one they were just talking about. Her face turned red.

“It’s a nice picture,” said Kate as she shook the artist’s hand. He was tall, dark haired and very good looking. He looked somewhat amused by the situation. “My name’s Kate, I’m in the same class as Minhyuk.”

“Thank you, Kate,” said the older man. “My name’s Wonho.”

“My friend here’s Maggie, she has probably forgotten how to speak since she’s very shy.” Kate turned to her with a calming smile.

“Hi.” Maggie’s voice was just a whisper. Her hands were sweaty, so she wiped them against her jeans before reaching out to shake Wonho’s hand. Their eyes met. She can’t help but feel like she’d seen him somewhere before.

 

They started moving towards another piece, all except for Maggie. She was still standing in front of the picture, wondering why Wonho’s face seemed so familiar. When she looked at him again she saw him laughing at something Minhyuk said, and that’s when it hit her.

He was the boy she dreamt about.

 

 

Maggie avoided looking at Wonho as much as she could while they walked around the different rooms of the exhibition hall. However, she caught him staring at her a couple of times, when he thought she wasn’t looking.

Once they had seen everything, Kate asked them if they wanted to have lunch together. Despite feeling awkward around Wonho, Maggie agreed to go. _“It was just a dream”_ , she said to herself.

Minhyuk and Wonho both wanted to try a new pizza place downtown, and since there were no other suggestions, they headed there. Minhyuk and Kate started talking about the review they’d have to write for their professor, and Kihyun was talking to someone on the phone, so that left Maggie and Wonho walking next to each other.

 

“Did you like it?” Wonho’s voice broke the awkward silence. “The exhibition. Kate said you’re not really an artsy person.”

Maggie let out a quiet laugh.

“Well, I don’t know much about art, so I usually don’t understand it.” She looked at her feet. “But I do like looking at it, even if I don’t get what the artist tried to convey.”

“Art is supposed to make people feel things, even without knowing the meaning behind the piece. If it’s good, people will be moved by it.”

“I guess so, yeah.” Maggie could feel that Wonho was staring at her. She turned her head to look at him, and he smiled.

“Did you like the photographs I took, then?”

Maggie could feel her cheeks turning red.

“I did. I think it’s sad that you quit, you have a great eye.” There was a silence which was slightly less uncomfortable than the previous one.

“Thank you for saying that,” said Wonho. “I hope to be able to get back to my studies soon, but one can never know.”

 

At the pizza place, Kate sat next to Maggie and Wonho sat opposite her. Maggie screamed internally because she wasn’t sure she’d survive the meal if he kept looking at her like he’d been doing so far. She tried to ignore her burning cheeks by focusing on holding a conversation with Kihyun. He started talking about a younger friend of his.

“He wanted to study something related to music, but his parents didn’t let him. They wanted him to study Medicine.” Kihyun bite the crust of his pizza slice. “I told him he should focus on what he wanted, but then he said he wasn’t sure about anything anymore.”

“Are you talking about Changkyun?” asked Minhyuk. “He started Law this year, didn’t he?”

“Yes he did. I was a bit disappointed when he told me,” muttered Kihyun. “He’s so passionate about music, he should follow his heart and study something that makes him happy!”

“He likes Law, Ki,” said Wonho, turning his head towards Kihyun. “And you can’t blame the kid for wanting to please his parents.”

“I can’t understand it. It’s his life, Wonho! He should be doing what he wants!”

“You do realise that if he’s chosen his degree, he’s doing what he wants, right?” Everyone turned to look at Maggie. “I mean,” she added quickly, “if, as you said, his parents wanted him to study Medicine…” she trailed off. The rest of the table nodded in agreement, and Kihyun looked at his now empty plate.

“I just want him to be happy” he mumbled.

“We know,” said Minhyuk with a smirk. “We know.”

 

It was late in the afternoon when Kate and Maggie arrived at their dorm. Kate went out again to buy groceries while Maggie did the laundry, then they cooked dinner together. After discussing whether or not to watch a film, they settled for finishing up their homework. Maggie took out the book she needed to read for one of her classes and Kate sat on the floor in front of her big sketchbook.

“Careful with your feet if you step out of bed,” she warned before turning on her mp3 and starting to draw.

“You should sit on the desk to do that,” said Maggie, fully aware that her friend wasn’t paying attention.

 

 

The following week passed by uneventful, until Friday came and Kate decided they’d spent enough time doing homework.

“We’re going to a party tonight,” she said as she entered their room after finishing her afternoon classes.

“Okay, have fun,” Maggie replied without removing her eyes from the book she was reading.

“I said _we_ are going to a party, Mags. You’re coming with me.”

“Wait, what? Kate, I need to finish this long essay for Monday, I can’t.”

“You can and you will.”

“Why do you sound like my mum?”

“We both know what’s good for you,” she shrugged.

Maggie closed the book.

“What kind of party?” she asked.

“It’s Minhyuk’s birthday, and he suggested going to a pub he likes.”

“How many people?”

“I don’t know, but please, you have to come!”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“Yes! I’ll text the boys saying you’re coming. They’ll be so happy!”

 

Maggie got up to get a glass of water from the kitchen. She silently hoped that when Kate had said “the boys” would be happy, she meant not only Minhyuk and Kihyun, but also Wonho. She had dreamt about him again during the week. In her dream, they met outside the library, and he asked her to go for a walk. They went to a small but cute café – Maggie could swear it was the one she visited last summer when she was on holiday in Paris. And they kissed. She knew it was just a dream, but it seemed very real.

 

Back in their room, Kate was emptying the contents of her drawers, so Maggie had to skip a couple shirts that were on the floor.

“What are you looking for?” she asked.

“What are you going to wear?” Kate replied with another question. Maggie shrugged.

“Jeans and a t-shirt, I guess.”

“Guess again. I’m trying to find the top I borrowed from Jessica last month.”

“You still have it?”

“Yes, she never asked me to give it back,” Kate laughed. “And that’s perfect, actually, because now you’re going to wear it.”

“Okay, but we definitely have to return it to Jess afterwards.”

“Whatever. You’re going to wear my black skirt as well, by the way.”

“I have my own clothes, Kate.”

“Yeah, but mines are better.”

Kate motioned Maggie to sit on the desk and took out her make-up bag.

“Come here, I’ll let you use my stuff as well.”

Maggie started looking through her friend’s bag, but then decided she’d wear her own.

“Kate, it’s just a small party. Please don’t make me more nervous than I already am.”

 

 

They arrived to the pub at the same time as Kihyun. Walking next to him was a boy who introduced himself as Changkyun. Maggie and Kate remembered Kihyun had told them about him the other day. If they hadn’t known he was a freshman, they would’ve thought he was older, based on his looks. Wonho was the next to arrive, and Minhyuk joined them shortly after.

“Shownu says he can’t make it, and neither can Jooheon,” he said after having greeted everyone. “Hyungwon will be late, as usual, so we can begin without him.”

They sat at a round table near the back of the pub. The seat was a big curved bench, which made it quite difficult for those in the middle to stand up and leave for the dance floor – unless everyone else was already up. They ordered a few drinks and some snacks and started talking about their weeks. Changkyun, who seemed so shy at the beginning, started cracking jokes after downing his drink in one go. Kihyun looked at him in a way that was endearing. By the time the boy named Hyungwon arrived, they all had had a couple drinks, except for Maggie, who wasn’t really a fan of alcohol.

 

“Come sit next to me, Hyungwon!” cried Minhyuk, gesturing the boy and making a pouty face.

“But you’re sitting in the middle, how am I supposed to get there?”

“Everyone, move!” Minhyuk hit the table and looked at Wonho, Kate and Maggie, who were on his right. They stood up and made way for Hyungwon to sit next to the birthday boy. Wonho said he wanted to dance since he was already standing up, and Kate sat quickly, screaming “Maggie will dance with you!”

Wonho quickly took her hand and moved towards the dance floor. Maggie sent Kate a deadly stare.

“I don’t really dance,” the music was loud and she wasn’t sure Wonho had heard her. He smiled.

“If you really don’t feel like dancing, we can go back to our seats.”

“It’s not that I don’t feel like it, it’s just I can’t dance, even a chair would have a better sense of rhythm than me.”

“I think what you need is to loosen up a bit,” he said with a smirk. He started dancing. He moved so well Maggie simply wanted to disappear. How could he be so good? She smiled awkwardly and danced a bit, too. He grabbed her by the hand and spun her around, then pulled her close.

“Don’t feel awkward around me, please” he whispered in her ear. “I feel like I’ve known you for a long time.”

She looked at him, bewildered. Could it be that she was dreaming again?

“I feel the same way,” she muttered. Wonho was smiling and she knew he’d lean to kiss her before he did. They kissed for a long time, slowly. Wonho had his hands on her waist and kept pulling her closer. Maggie couldn’t help but feel like she’d wake up anytime. But the minutes passed and she was still there, with Wonho, caressing his face and biting his lip.

“This feels like a dream,” she heard Wonho mutter against her neck. “Let’s go outside, I can’t breathe in here.”

 

He led her out of the pub. There were some people sitting on the floor next to the front door, so they went to one side of the building. Wonho leant against the wall.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Confused.”

“Why?”

Maggie looked at the floor. There was a small silence, broken only by the occasional loud voices from drunken by-passers.

“I have the feeling we’ve met before,” she finally said. “Not only once, but more times. In a dream. I know, it sounds crazy,” she added, “but it’s true.”

Another silence, a bit longer than the previous one.

“The night before we met I dreamt of a party,” he begins, “and you were there. You danced with me, like you did back there, and you seemed so carefree and happy. We kissed.” Wonho looked at her, questioningly.

“This can’t be real. I had that same dream, on the same night.”

“I dreamt about you again on Thursday. We went on a date.”

“On a café. And I left because I had an essay to write.”

“Two, to be exact. You were quite worried.”

“I actually woke up and left for the library.” They laughed.

“Wait,” said Wonho, “so you do study Literature and have a younger sister?”

“Yes, I do. And you used to work at your mother’s café, but now you’re opening your own business with your friend Shownu, right?”

“Everything we talked about in those dreams is actually true. How’s that even possible?”

“I don’t know,” Maggie let out a quiet laugh. “But while we figure it out, should we go on a real date? One in which we’re both awake.”

“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not sure if I'll make a second part to this. I might, if I get inspiration.


End file.
